The Animal MRI Core has performed MRI studies, data analysis, and/or manuscript preparation input on the following projects from Oct. 1, 2018 to Sept 30, 2019. Projects are listed alphabetically by Principal Investigator: 1. Elinoff, CC. Pulmonary hypertension (PH) rat model treatment study. We tested whether mineralocorticoid antagonists have a beneficial effect on cardiac structure and function after the onset of severe PH in the rat SU5416/hypoxia model. I trained their MRSP medical student in MRI and data analysis. 2. Hwang, NHLBI (Jie Liu)-heart function in p53 mice with thymic lymphoma. 3. Knepper, NHLBI- Serial imaging timeline for size of remaining kidney after nephrotomy in mice. Non-contrast or kidney safe contrast methods will be used. 4. Kozel, NHLBI. Imaging aortic wall characteristics in a mutant mouse model with abnormal elastin. In vivo and ex vivo imaging, elastin-specific contrast will be applied if possible. 5. Levin NHLBI and Rouault NICHD. Mice with polycythemia and pulmonary hypertension. We found increased RV volume and pulmonary hypertension in a subset as well as increased LV volume and mass. The LA volume was increased in some groups. More mice will be imaged. We looked at ways to visualize myocardial fibrosis in this model as well. 6. Zhuang, NCI. Pacak-Zhuang syndrome. The syndrome was originally described as paraganglioma/Pheochromocytoma, polycythemia, and somatostatinoma. MRI confirmed other data they have indicating RV enlargement and septal deformation indicative of increased RV pressure and consistent with separate pressure measurements on the model.More mice will be imaged.